fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gax
Summary Gax is a hunter, warrior, and assassin known for his brutal hunting techniques of his prey. He is one of the highest ranked threats by the government, and is hired by both criminals, and civilians who want someone powerful eliminated. Gax is a firm believer in survival of the fittest, and he makes his assassinations, hunts. He considers his targets his pray, and will actively stalk them until he chooses to face them. Gax is an Anborn, a race of humanoid who have the blood of the ancient beings inside of them, effectively making them half human, half animal. Gax's variety of Anborn is titled, Jawborn, or more simply, Crocodile men. While Gax does have packs of hunters who hunt with him, he usually prefers to work alone, and thus his pack usually just hunts without him, but still in his honor. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Gax Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Roughly a Century Classification: Assassin, Half Human, Criminal Rank: Diamond Level Threat Affiliation: The Hightooth Pack, Various employers Race: Anborn (Crocodile Variety) Like: Nature, Hunting, Adrenaline, Swimming, Blood Scent Dislikes: Buildings, Music, Humans Bounty: 500,000 Powers and Abilities Tier: '''At least '''6-C, likely High 6-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Mainly Smell, as a Crocodile Anborn, he can smell blood from and distinguish individuals dozens of Kilometers away), Regeneration (Low-Mid) (Lost his arm in a previous battle with Vistrum, which grew back before the fight was over), Longevity (Anborns average lifespan usually lives past 200 years and Gax is roughly a century old currently), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Gax is trained and expert in several different styles of martial arts), Expert Bat'leth user, Rage Power (Can enter a frenzy in which he is far more aggressive, and is filled with far more hatred.), Poison Manipulation with Hunting Poisons (Gax has access to poisons which if enter the bloodstream of his opponent, will shut down organs within minutes. These poisons are applied to his Bat'leth always, so he must be careful not to slice himself), Durability Negation with Hunting Poisons, Fear Inducing Aura (When he entered his Frenzy, Akadias and Tyrrug stood still with fear), Resistance to Magic including but not limited to; Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, and Water Manipulation (Wears Magic resistant armor which has shown the ability to shrug off attacks from all of the previously stated magic). 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island Level (Completely outclasses Akadias, defeated him within a matter of seconds. Tyrrug himself said that Gax's physical strength was like nothing he had ever felt.), likely Multi-Continent Level (As a Diamond Level threat, the Mortal Gods and a select few mercenaries are the only ones capable of fighting him. Gax has a long rivalry with Vistrum, spanning since even before the latter became a Mortal God.), Ignores Durability 'with Hunting Poisons 'Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be faster than most characters within the verse) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Class M (Tyrrug described it as like nothing he had ever felt, and thus he should be vastly superior to him) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Island Class, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: '''At least '''Island Level (Fought against Akadias and received powerful hits from him, showing no signs of harm.), likely Multi-Continent Level '(Has a long time rivalry with the Mortal God Vistrum, usually defeating the Man.) 'Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Melee Range with Fists, Extended Melee Range with Bat'leth. Tens of Kilometers with Tracking expertise, Kilometers with Sense of smell (Particularly on Blood) '''Standard Equipment: '''Magic Resistant Armor, Bat'leth. Depending on whether it is a fighting scenario, or a hunting scenario he will usually have hunting equipment. 'Intelligence: '''Extremely High (An expert hunter and assassin. One of the most successful hitmen in the universe. He hunts down Men, Anborn, Elves, and Dwarves with expertise. He is also an extremely agile and effective warrior, not only being trained in many different martial arts styles, but being able to wield his Bat'leth with expertise. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Martial Arts Gax is an expert in many different styles of martial arts. His crocodile textured body makes it more affective, as it is rougher, and can cause more pain to his opponents. Using a combination of parries, strikes, blocks, and jabs, he is a force to be reckoned with. Blood-Lust Frenzy When Gax wants to go in a frenzy, he can activate this. With this form, he leans far more to his animal side than he does to his human side. He strikes faster, stronger, and more aggressively, while losing no intelligence in the process. He will actively attempt to bring as much blood out of his opponent as possible and he will even use his jaws to attempt to rip his opponent apart. Bat'leth '''(With Hunting Poison) Gax's weapon of choice is his Bat'leth, a strange half circle shaped blade. The blade side of the weapon has hunting poisons slathered all over the blade. These poisons are very potent, and if they enter the bloodstream on his opponent, they will shut down vital organs within minutes. His technique with this blade is also highly unpredictable as it is not a common weapon. His tough skin is also resistant to the blade and it is difficult for the poison to go through his skin. '''Magic Resistant Armor Gax wears armor that provides him protection from a large amount of magics. It has shown to be able to shrug of attacks of ice, earth, water, fire, and lightning, simply diffusing the magic. The armor has also shown to be more than capable of survives strikes from weapons. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Longevity Users